culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama
| writer = Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle | director = Steve Loter | starring = Christy Carlson Romano Will Friedle Nancy Cartwright Tahj Mowry Ricky Ullman Raven-Symoné Kirsten Storms Gary Cole Jean Smart Shaun Fleming Rider Strong John DiMaggio Nicole Sullivan | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Adam Berry | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Steve Loter Mark McCorkle (executive producer) Bob Schooley (executive producer) | cinematography = | editor = Joseph Molinari | runtime = 68 minutes (original version) 71 minutes (extended edition) | company = Walt Disney Pictures Disney Channel Original Movie Walt Disney Television Animation Walt Disney Television Animation Digital Production Animation Production: ''Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. | distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = (UK) (U.S.) | last_aired = | preceded_by = ''A Sitch in Time | followed_by = | website = | image_size = | image_alt = | screenplay = | story = | budget = }} Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama (also known as Kim Possible: So the Drama) is a 2005 American 2D-animated/CG-animated adventure spy comedy television film created by Walt Disney Pictures and produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is the second Disney Channel Original Movie based on the animated television series Kim Possible, preceded by A Sitch in Time in 2003. This film includes a mix of hand-drawn animation and computer animation. The film premiered April 8, 2005 on Disney Channel, advertised as the first animated Disney Channel Original Movie. This film was aired before the last few episodes of the series' third season. The film was originally intended to be the series finale but Disney Channel ultimately renewed the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 10, 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. The film also features Christy Carlson Romano's single "Could It Be". The film features a plot similar to the first aired episode of the series, "Crush". Plot In his attempt to take over the world, Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's nemesis, has been developing an elaborating new master plan that baffles everyone, even his assistant, Shego. Among the plan's stages are the procuring of a new toy's manufacturing blueprints; the development of advanced "Synthodrone" androids; and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom, a distasteful prospect in the eyes of her fellow cheerleaders (mainly Bonnie Rockwaller). However, Ron introduces Kim to Erik, a new student, and Kim and Erik are instantly attracted to each other. As their platonic relationship gradually progresses into pure and genuine romance, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. Ron's jealousy towards Kim's relationship with Eric makes him realize that he has romantic feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her, out of fear of ruining their friendship. Ron is also annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, his favorite fast-food chain, have been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken captures Kim's father, who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible from being held hostage in his octopus tank, Drakken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme, and Bueno Nacho introduces their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo." The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Erik attend prom together, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he is distressed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he is connected, Ron discovers the new owner is none other than Dr. Drakken, who has embedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken's, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims, and despite the protests of Eric, contacts Wade, who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a directed attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers' own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack. However, Drakken then reveals to a shocked Kim that Shego has kidnapped Erik, and demands her surrender in exchange for Eric's safety. Enraged, Kim dons a new experimental high tech advanced battle suit, despite warnings from Wade, and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim is happy when she sees Erik walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Erik then reveals that he is actually one of Drakken's Synthodrones and steals the electricity from Kim's Battle Suit, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Erik in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim wake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, heartbroken, humiliated and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, thinking that there isn't a real boy for her in the world but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his feelings for her, which makes Kim realize that she feels the same way about Ron. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Erik attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus kills Erik by puncturing his foot and draining his "syntho-ooze." The Diablos deactivate, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name, which he does as "Stoppable." Shego also tries to escape but Kim kicks her into Drakken's machine and Shego experiences how Kim felt when Erik shocked her, which seriously frizzes out her waist-length hair. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody (with Drakken finally admitting that maybe Kim really is all that) and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to their high school prom holding hands (signifying their newfound status as a couple) and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries making fun of them, but everyone else cheers as a soft, romantic song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow romantic dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first real kiss as an official couple. Cast * Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, a beautiful high school teenager who regularly saves the world with her best friend Ron Stoppable. A comment from rival and fellow cheerleader Bonnie has Kim worried about not having a "worthy" date for prom destroys her self-confidence—until Erik arrives. As they begin to spend time together, she begins to ignore Ron and remains relatively immune to his newfound romantic feelings for her. However, she returns his feelings by the film's conclusion, having come to the conclusion that the ideal boyfriend should be her childhood best friend. * Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, Kim Possible's best friend who helps her save the world, usually as a distraction or by some accident. Throughout the film, a combination of both Erik taking Kim away from him and Drakken's schemes with Bueno Nacho drives him into depression, making him far too dramatic than usual. At first, he decides not tell Kim about his jealousy over Erik in fear of destroying their friendship, but he later admits them to her after Erik betrayed Kim. * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole-rat, who, due to his small size, frequently saves Kim and Ron from tight situations. He is the first to notice and share Ron's discomfort, and ultimately destroys Erik for additionally dismissing naked mole rats as gross. * Tahj Mowry as Wade, Kim's techie, a twelve-year-old super-genius. Wade unveils several new technologies in order to combat Drakken's latest scheme, including a white/neon blue morphing battle suit and stun gun. * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken (Drew Theodore P. Lipsky), Kim's nemesis who frequently plots to take over the world. In the film, his plans are far more developed than they ever have been, as they, for the first time, not follow typical villain clichés and involve emotionally compromising Kim in order to prevent her from stopping him. * Nicole Sullivan as Shego, Drakken's sassy and sarcastic sidekick. Like Kim, she has an extremely difficult time comprehending any part of how Drakken's master plan works in the film. She nevertheless engages in combat with Kim as usual but ultimately gets defeated. * Ricky Ullman as Erik, Kim's mysterious and charismatic prom date, who is really a synthodrone created by Drakken to distract Kim from his plans. * Gary Cole as Dr. James Timothy Possible, Kim's father, a rocket scientist whose recently developed cybertronic technology Drakken steals for his plans. * Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible Kim's mother, a brain surgeon who provides both Kim and Ron some emotional support throughout the film. She pities Ron for how Kim has completely shunted him for Erik, but says little else as Kim is, at the time, happy with Erik. * Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim, Kim's annoying but genius little twin brothers. Their own experiments with rockets prove crucial in supporting Kim and Ron against Drakken's preemptive attack on Middleton. * Raven-Symoné as Monique, Kim's best girl friend, who is unimpressed with Kim for having fallen for Bonnie's taunts, but becomes invested when Kim's courtship with Erik begins to progress. Though largely unaware of Ron's struggles due to a lack of interaction with him, she is very satisfied with how things turned out for both of them at the film's conclusion. * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival and fellow cheerleader who mocks Kim at every opportunity in an attempt to prove her (non-existent) superiority. As such, she's extremely superficial, as she gets back together with her on-off boyfriend Brick just for the social status and prom night. * Rider Strong as Brick Flagg, Bonnie's relatively clueless boyfriend and high school star quarterback. Though he seems to be fond enough of Bonnie, he is quick to ditch her when she tries to shut him down over things like celebrating Kim's victory over Drakken. * Diedrich Bader as Lars, Drakken's henchman and new temporary assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. * Eddie Deezen as Ned, assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. He regularly interacts with Ron throughout the film and expresses similar discontent over changes to the chain. * Clyde Kusatsu and Lauren Tom as Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, a Japanese toy company owner and his translator whom Kim saves several times. * Maurice LaMarche as Big Daddy Brotherson, the boss of The Bermuda Triangle restaurant, high profile underground criminal, who likes to play mind games with his clients and apparently employs silly passwords. Gadgets *'Kiminator-' The device that Kim constantly uses to commune with Wade across the globe. *'Rocket Skates-' Technologically enhanced footwear that enable Kim to zip through areas in a matter of seconds. *'Grappling Hooks-' A red hairdryer that contains an endless supply of grappling hooks to carry its user over walls from a distance. It is her most used gadget throughout the show since Episode 6 "Bueno Nacho". *'Laser Lipstick-' As its name suggests, it is technologically enhanced lipstick that can fire a laser that can easily melt metal. She used it to break a vent to the laddies' bathroom. *'Battle Suit-' A high-tech advanced blue-and-white jumpsuit that Kim dons for the first time. When it was designed by Wade remains a mystery. According to Wade it is still experimental. When wearing it, Kim's natural abilities are further increased to superhuman levels, and is equipped with a variety of gadgets, such as a grappling hook. It even gives her several superpowers; such as erecting a dome-shaped shield, and a cybernetic hand that absorbs and deflects energy-based attacks. Its most useful ability is self-healing itself if ripped apart. In the fourth season, it is new-and-improved and possesses invisibility. *'Electromagnetic Scrambler-' Designed to cause a strong electromagnetic pules that shuts down all electronic devices all a huge distance. It had the ability to "shut down Draken's whole system." *'Knockout Gas-' Lip gloss that contains gas to render those who breathe it unconscious for several minutes. Reception David Nusair from Reel Film Reviews rated the film 2.5/4 stating that the plot was thin and the kids would enjoy it more than adults but it is genuinely funny with better than expected voice acting. Kevin Carr from 7M Pictures rated the film 3.5/5 and declared the movie may not be fine art but would be enjoyable for the right audience. Reviewer Mike Long from Jackass Critics, reacting to the film as a possible final installment of the Kim Possible series, commented that it "is a fitting denouement, as it encompasses everything that made the show a stand-out on The Disney Channel." Home Media The DVD and VHS was released on May 10, 2005. References External links * * * * Category:2005 television films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Disney Channel Original Movie films Category:Kim Possible Category:American television films Category:Android (robot) films Category:American films Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated television films Category:Rough Draft Studios films